


Fantasías

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Oliver baja la tapa del portátil en cuanto Connor entra en la cocina, así que mira a su marido con la ceja levantada y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Sonríe cuando ve al informático sonrojarse y removerse sobre el taburete, incómodo.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fantasías

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: How To Get Away With Murder  
> Pairing: Connor/Oliver  
> Prompt: Anillo vibrador

Oliver baja la tapa del portátil en cuanto Connor entra en la cocina, así que mira a su marido con la ceja levantada y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Sonríe cuando ve al informático sonrojarse y removerse sobre el taburete, incómodo.

–¿Qué me estás escondiendo? –pregunta Connor, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

–Nada –responde Oliver, demasiado rápido.

–Quedamos en que nada de más secretos,  Ollie .

Ve a Oliver suspirar y bajar la mirada, rindiéndose a ser descubierto, así que levanta de nuevo la tapa del portátil y palmea el taburete que tiene al lado. Connor avanza hasta la nevera, coge una botella de agua fría y se sienta donde le ha pedido su marido, parpadeando un par de veces al ver lo que tiene en la pantalla.

Casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo y tose, intentando recuperar la respiración.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunta cuando ha dejado de toser.

–Descartada la opción de incluir a alguien más en la relación –un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Connor al recordar cómo cedió a hacer un trío a pesar de no gustarle nada la idea–, había pensado buscar algún juguete para divertirnos –Oliver tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y su voz suena atropellada.

–Sabes que no tienes que esconder tus fantasías conmigo, ¿verdad?

–Sí, bueno... Accediste al trío porque yo  quería, aunque no te apeteciera nada hacerlo.

–Ya lo hemos hablado. Acepté porque quería que tuvieras esa experiencia. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Tampoco me apetece repetir.

A Connor nunca le ha dado miedo hablar de sexo o de sus experiencias, es un tema con el que se siente cómodo porque durante mucho tiempo fue parte de su coraza. Hasta que Oliver llegó a su vida y la destrozó.

–Por eso había pensado buscar algo... sugestivo –Oliver se encoge de hombros y comienza a bajar la tapa del portátil.

Connor le detiene, volviendo a ponerla en posición vertical para poder ver la pantalla con facilidad.

–Mejor buscamos juntos, ¿no crees?

El rostro de Oliver se enciende con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan con emoción tras sus gafas cuando asiente un par de veces y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Te ha llamado la atención alguno? –pregunta Connor haciendo bajar la página que su marido estaba revisando.

–Acababa de empezar.

–Anillos vibradores... –comenta Connor, lamiéndose los labios cuando los distintos modelos pasan frente a él.

–Casi todos los modelos están pensados para parejas heterosexuales, con estimulador de clítoris –Connor arruga el gesto mientras asiente escuchando la explicación de su marido.

–Éste no parece estar muy pensado para un hetero –señala uno de los juguetes con el ratón y observa cómo Oliver se sonroja.

–¿Eso...?

–Para metértelo hasta el fondo,  Ollie –susurra juntos al oído de su marido.

Esta vez Oliver se remueve en el taburete intentando aliviar la repentina tensión de sus pantalones a la altura de su entrepierna. Connor ve cómo su marido se  lame los labios y se imagina que está pensando en cómo se sentiría teniendo el vibrador rozando su próstata y el anillo alrededor de su pene.

–¿Quieres probarlo? –la voz de Connor suena sensual y provocativa.

Oliver se gira y le mira la boca, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios húmedos y la respiración un poco acelerada, mientras asiente lentamente. Connor sonríe de medio lado y se encarga de hacer el pedido, incluyendo sus datos con una parsimonia que exaspera a su marido, a juzgar por cómo bufa mientras le observa hacerlo.

–Llegará en un par de días –comenta, intentando sonar despreocupado a pesar de que nota cómo se le acelera el pulso pensando en verlo dentro de Oliver.

–Vale –Oliver gime y se acerca a Connor, poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

En cuando Connor gira el rostro para poder mirar a su marido, Oliver le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua y haciendo girar su taburete hasta colarse entre sus piernas. Sostiene al informático por las caderas, atrayéndole hacia él para profundizar el beso.

–Gracias –gime Oliver contra su boca mientras acaricia su barba con una mano.

–Ya me las darás cuando te estés corriendo con eso dentro –bromea, lamiéndole los labios antes de empujarle suavemente para alejarle.

En ese momento escuchan abrirse la puerta y la voz de  Michaela saludando. Oliver cierra el portátil y se sienta mejor en el taburete, colocándose para que no se note su incipiente erección. Connor ríe, pero se recoloca en su asiento, aliviando la tensión de sus vaqueros.


End file.
